Beautiful Lie
by Naurovhie
Summary: Apa yang lebih sulit dibanding mendapatkan ? Itu adalah mempertahankan. / mencintaimu adalah takdir ku, tapi bersamamu adalah pilihanku. / setiap waktu yang kita lalui, aku rela mengulangnya ribuan kali. /


Beautiful Lie

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR.

"Sasuke-kun aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" gadis itu menarik tangan prianya

Berhenti. Uchiha Sasuke memang berhenti tapi bukan berarti dia perduli.

"aku dan Utakata-san tidak melakukan apapun" Hinata mengenggengam lengan kemeja Sasuke. Meremasnya menyalurkan rasa takutnya akan sikap si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke berbalik. Mempertemukan onyx gelapnya dengan amethys si gadis. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata pada lengan bajunya dan maju. Mengintimidasi gadis itu.

"kau tau Hyuuga" ia merendahkan suaranya "penjelasan mu semakin membuatku yakin jika apa yang aku pikirkan adalah benar"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak. Tidak seperti itu Sasuke-kun" Hinata tau Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala dan ia tak akan dengan mudah menerima pandangan orang lain. "aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sungguh" Hinata memelas

"kau" Sasuke kembali menglangkahkan kakinya "kau ... keluar dari ruangan itu bersamanya Hyuuga!" ia menunjuk bahu Hinata "dan aku bukan orang tolol"

"tidak Sasuke" Hinata kembali mencoba menyangkal "pikiranmu itu salah"

"ya. Aku salah percaya pada gadis sepertimu"

"aku tidak melakukan apapun" Hinata meninggikan suaranya "demi arwah keluargaku aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan utakata di hotel sialan ini semalaman? Bermain rumah rumahan hah!" Sasuke ikut menaikan suaranya.

Kini lobby hotel itu seolah menjadi panggung drama bagi keduanya. Mereka tidak memperdulikan orang sekitar. Merka mengabaikan semuanya. Uchiha Sasuke berusaha keras menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak ingin meledak. Tapi sangat sulit terlebih melihat Hinata yang juga menaikan nada suaranya. Ia kecewa tentu saja gadis yang selalu ia banggakan. Gadis yang ia anggap berbeda dari orang kebanyakan kini justru menjadi lebih rendah dari semua gadis yang ia kenal.

Sasuke masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat Sakura mengiriminya text tentang percakapnnya dengan utakata. Bahkan banyak kata-kata yang masih terbayang di pelupuk matanya saat utakata mengatakan jika dirinya telah berhasil mendapatkan Hinata. Bahwa pemuda bangsawan itu telah berhasil menjerat gadisnya dengan sedikit iming-iming. Lalu apa lagi yang dapat Sasuke simpulkan selain Hinata mengadaikan harga dirinya demi uang?!

Demi leluhurnya. Jika hanya masalah uang Sasuke akan memberikannya. Memberikan segala yang ia dapat dari hasil kerjanya untuk gadis itu. Tapi kenapa Hinata justru memilih untuk berain api dibelakangnya?

Ia mengulurkan tanganya mencengkeram bahu mungil Hinata. Meremasnya. Hinata meringis. Entah Sasuke sudah tak perduli lagi pada raut wajah kesakitan gadis itu ia hanya merasa terkhianati.

"kau" geramnya "berlaku bagaikan biarawati dihadapanku Hyuuga. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau hanya jalang hina yang menjual tubuhmu demi uang"

Hinata terpaku. Itu adalah kata-kata paling menyakitkan yang pernah Hinata dengar dari lelaki yang dikasihinya. Ini hanya salah paham dan Sasuke menganggapnya serendah itu. Hinata menaikan pandangannya mempertemukan amethysnya dengan onyx gelap yang memandanganya nyalang penuh emosi.

Dan dalam sesaat itu ia terhanyut saat wajah yang selalu ia kagumi mendekat. Mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Sasuke melumatnya Hinata dapat merasakan getaran pada bibir lelaki itu. Tanpa dapat dikomdo air matanya mengalir begitu saja menemani invasi bibir Uchiha Sasuke pada bibirnya.

"jika kau butuh uang Hyuuga" bisiknya di telinga kanan gadis itu "datang padaku untuk melacurkan tubuhmu. Aku akan membayarmu dengan harga yang pantas"

Kalimat itu meluncur bukan hanya menyakiti Hinata tapi juga menggoreskan luka yang sama dalamnya dihati pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke melihat air mata Hinata. Setiap tetesnya bagaikan bom waktu yang terus meledak dikepalanya. Memekakan telinganya. Ingin rasanya menjadi tuli. Ingin dirinya menjadi buta. Ia tak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis.

Pandangan Hinata kosong. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke terus terngiyang di pikirannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Memberi jarak agar ia bisa menatap wajah lelaki itu tanpa terhalang airmata.

"jurang yang kau bangun Sasuke-kun. Pada akhirnya akan menengelamkan dirimu sendiri" Hyuuga Hinata mengahapus air matanya dan berbalik. Ia tak akan sanggup melihat Sasuke selama itu. Setelah kata-kata itu. Bahkan ia tak tau hatinya masih berbentuk atau tidak.

Ia merasakan keram di perutnya. Jemarinya kebas. Paru-parunya seakan tak ingin menghirup udara. Uchiha Sasuke memang terlalu sulit untuk digapai. Bahkan setelah segala hal yang mereka bagi bersama pemuda itu tetap tidak mempercayainya. Tetap memperlakukannya bagai gadis murahan yang selalu ia benci. Tidak! Bahkan ia diperlakukan lebih buruk dibanding gadis murahan dimata pemuda Uchiha itu.

Mungkin Hinata akan terluka jika tidak bersama Sasuke. Namun ia juga akan hancur jika terus bersama lelaki itu.

.

.

TBC / DEL ?


End file.
